Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices employ capacitors as information storage elements. To meet the demands of high-capacity and high-density semiconductor memory devices, DRAM capacitors are continually subject to further miniaturization. However, with such miniaturization, in order for the capacitors to maintain adequate capacitance for proper device operation, lengthening of the capacitors in the vertical direction, and especially, lengthening of lower electrodes thereof, is required. With such vertical lengthening of the capacitor, a variety of technical problems in fabricating the DRAM devices can ensue, such as leaning or bending of the capacitor lower electrodes during or following fabrication.